Burning Abyss
" e "Calcab" na arte de "Lago de Fogo do Abismo Ardente".]] '"Burning Abyss"' ('"Abismo Ardente"' em português) é um dos dois arquétipos exclusivos do ''TCG que estreou na coleção ''Aliança dos Duelistas'', ao lado do arquétipo "U.A.". Estilo de Jogo Para quem desconhece, o arquétipo foi lançado na coleção Duelist Alliance, porém, seu conjunto de cartas são exclusivas da versão TCG. Para termos de curiosidade, os Burning Abyss são baseados no Inferno, a primeira parte do poema épico, A Divina Comédia. Dentro do contexto do jogo, atualmente, Burning Abyss faz parte da "tríplice aliança" do Metagame em que estamos vivenciando, mesmo com um pequeno número de suportes próprios (cinco), e tudo indica que poderemos ter coisas "piores" mais pra frente, com a evolução do arquétipo. Burning Abyss tem a poderosa capacidade de preencher o campo com monstros Level/Rank 3, o que é bem interessante e renovador (mas longe de ser inovador). Acho que o último Deck Tier 1/2 que vi jogar com a mesma proposta, foi Inzektor, certo produção? Isso faz uns dois anos, e foram tempos ruins nas lembranças de muita gente, não é verdade? Talvez os Dragon Rulers tenham apagado o terror do Metagame de 2012, mas eu aposto que muita gente lembra dos combos e loops formados por Inzektor e Wind-Up, certo? Bom, deixa isso pra lá. Voltando aos Burning Abyss, o arquétipo além de consistir em monstros Level/Rank 3, todos os monstros do Main Deck são do Tipo Fiend e atributo DARK. Uma característica muito relevante, é o fato de todos os monstros do Main Deck, possuírem três efeitos, sendo pelo menos dois deles presente em todos os monstros, seguindo uma mesma descrição. Primeiro Efeito: "If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card." Efeito contínuo. Basicamente, os monstros Burning Abyss não convivem com diferenças e se matam na presença de outros tipos de monstros que não estejam dentro do mesmo arquétipo. Isso é bom, e isso é ruim, logo mais veremos o porque. Segundo efeito: "● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand." Efeito de ignição. Aqui temos uma das habilidades de swarm presente em todos os Burning Abyss, o que facilita Xyz Summon em diversas situações, porém, só podemos usar este efeito, caso não exista nenhuma Spell/Trap em nosso lado do campo. Terceiro efeito: "● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can..." O terceiro efeito consiste de um Gatilho opcional (If, sem o tal "Missing the Timing") que terá uma interação com o Cemitério. Nem todos os monstros funcionam exatamente da mesma forma nesse terceiro efeito, mas digamos que aqui esteja o maior potencial do Deck. Para equilibrar, uma condição de uso é incluída: "You can only use 1 of the following effects of "..., Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn." Essa condição apenas vale para o segundo e terceiro efeito, e indica que só podemos usar um deles por turno, e apenas vez durante esse turno. Portanto, se você ativar o efeito de ignição, não poderá ativar o efeito Trigger, ou vice-versa. É super importante estar atento a esse detalhe. O primeiro efeito resolverá todas as vezes em que a situação estiver dentro do descrito, porém, o mesmo poderá ser negado por cartas como Skill Drain, Fiendish Chain e Breakthrough Skill. Partindo para os monstros, quatro é número total de monstros lançados até o momento, sendo três de Main Deck e um de Extra Deck, e concluo que todos são de altíssima importância. - Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: Seu efeito Trigger tem a capacidade de fazer um Special Summon de um monstro Burning Abyss do Deck, exceto alguma cópia de si. - Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: O seu Trigger busca qualquer monstro DARK Fiend-Type monster do Deck para mão. Porém, a sua resolução acontece apenas na End Phase, o que o torna bastante equilibrado, mesmo explorando Tour Guide com isso. Não podemos usar Scarm para buscar outro Scarm. - Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: O Trigger do Cir faz um Special Summon de um Burning Abyss no Cemitério, exceto uma outra cópia de si mesmo. Por último, temos o grande Boss do arquétipo, que é nada mais nada menos que: Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss (Warrior/Xyz/Effect - LIGHT - Rank 3 - ATK 1000/DEF 2500) Efeito: 2 Level 3 monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand. Dante possui três efeitos, cada um com uma característica e forma de ativação diferente. O primeiro efeito, de ignição, é idêntico ao de Card Trooper, não mudando relativamente nada. Enviar as cartas para o Cemitério continua sendo um custo. O segundo efeito, é continuo, e obriga Dante a mudar de posição de batalha no final da Battle Phase, após atacar. Isso é excelente, seu boost de ataque ganho pelo primeiro efeito, só é eficaz até o fim do turno, onde Dante passará a ter 1000 pontos de Ataque novamente, se tornando um monstro frágil e fácil de destruir. Todavia, com seus 2500 pontos de Defesa, esse efeito torna Dante muito mais resistente. O terceiro efeito, é um Trigger característico dos monstros Burning Abyss. Se Dante for enviado ao Cemitério, o controlador poderá selecionar uma carta Burning Abyss no Cemitério e adiciona-la para mão. Não especifica um local remetente para que o efeito resolva, portanto, podemos envia-lo até mesmo de um Material de Xyz (semelhante a Tour Bus from the Underworld) ou do Extra Deck direto pro Cemitério. Notem uma coisa, ele possui poucas semelhanças aos outros Burning Abyss. Dante é Warrior, os outros são Fiend. Dante é LIGHT, os outros são DARK. E o mais legal, Dante não se mata sozinho hahaha. Podemos claramente ver Dante como uma carta engrenagem que fará os outros Burning Abyss circularem de forma mais redonda, e fica muito fácil coloca-lo em campo quando se tem cartas como Tour Guide from the Underworld e Crane Crane, Dante é um Xyz genérico, para nossa alegria (ressuscitei). Bom, eu poderia falar da quinta e última carta, The Traveler and the Burning Abyss, mas não chega a ser muito relevante para o formato. A apresentação do arquétipo termina aqui, agora chega o momento em que devemos encontrar os problemas que iremos enfrentar quando estiver diante de um Deck formado por Burning Abyss. Vamos lá... * Os monstros do Main Deck tem características semelhantes: Fiend, DARK e baixo poder de Ataque. * O arquétipo possui forte capacidade de swarm (Special Summon). * O efeito Trigger dos monstros, é o mais importante, então os jogadores de Burning Abyss buscam meios para alcança-lo de forma rápida e eficiente. Pra isso, usam cartas como Mathematician, Foolish Burial, Karma Cut e Phoenix Wing Wind Blast, por consequência disso, existe a dependência pelo Cemitério. * Também depende de monstros Xyz (Special Summon). * Os jogadores usam uma boa quantidade de cartas mágicas e armadilhas para controle de jogo, mesmo com o conhecimento do segundo efeito dos Burning Abyss. * Por não possuir uma quantidade ampla de monstros Xyz Rank 3, de boa qualidade, e até mesmo como um meio de preencher espaços, grande parte dos jogadores optam por usar Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. Uma carta que se torna muito forte dentro desse conjunto, trazendo algumas vantagens para o jogador que possam acarretar em uma vitória mais simplificada. Com Astral Force, é possui transformar um Dante em um Constellar Pleiades, assim como Ghostrick Alucard em Crimson Knight Vampire Bram, Grenosaurus em Number 61: Volcasaurus e Mechquipped Anginner em Tiras, Keeper of Genesis. * O arquétipo também usa ótimos Boss Monsters, como Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning e Dark Armed Dragon. Para alguns casos, podemos incluir Chaos Sorcerer. * O arquétipo funciona bem com Monarch, o que faz interagir com Caius, the Shadow Monarch. Cards "Burning Abyss" e suportes Fraquezas Referências # http://yugihoje.blogspot.com.br/ Categoria:Arquétipos Categoria:Páginas que precisam de revisão